the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Tirek
Tirek is an evil, power-hungry, psychopathic, barbarous, centaur ("Monkey Horse" to most of the other characters) from a kingdom inhabited by them (and gargoyles). Although Tirek is strong, he extremely underestimates the power of the heroes and the Jedi which leads to his loss in some of the war's battles. Backstory At a young age, Tirek, a prince of his homeland, was instructed in the ways of magic by a centaur hermit named Sendak the Elder. Tirek's ambitions greatly concerned his parents King Vorak and Queen Haydon. When Tirek attempts to absorb the magic of a unicorn that Sendak captured, it backfires, resulting in an explosion that catches the whole kingdom's attention. King Vorak sends Sendak to the mines for his crimes, punishes Tirek, and returns the unicorn to Equestria. While confined to his castle quarters, Tirek plots to overthrow his father and rule over Equestria and the World. Bio Tirek first tried to take over Equestria with Scorpan Tirek then chronologically makes his first guest starring appearance in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Generations", Then Tirek comes back in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Samurai Jack", Afterwards, Tirek returns in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring", "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers", and "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King", Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III", he joins forces with Colonel Zaysen (with Starlight Glimmer and Dawn Bellwether included), where early in the film, they capture Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Judy. When our heroes learn of the capturing, they ask Rambo to help them rescue them. Which he does agree to (when he learns that Trautman had been taken prisoner by Zaysen). But when the team arrive at the base, they do find the Princesses, but there's a catch. As the 3 have contracted amnesia. (probably from when they were taken) while Judy is being tortured by Bellwether and Glimmer. During the while, Tirek is despite to take the Princesses' magic but Bellwether keeps reminding him if he wants to really have the revenge he desires, he needs to get all of The Auto Train and Pony Team and The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance. Which he does heed to, (but he secretly plans to go behind her back) But soon the team rescue Judy and the Princesses and Trautman, which in turn get the princesses to restore their memories. But when they try to escape, Zaysen, his forces, Glimmer, Bellwether, and Tirek make a last ditch attempt to take them. But soon our heroes receive help from the local rebels, The Wonderbolts and Skipper Riley. With their help they manage to destroy the majority of Zaysen's army. While Blythe is able to incapacitate Glimmer and destroy her Lightsaber. While Percy pushes the Trolley Fighter's Anti-Artillery Turret car at Tirek while Nick operates it. As Rambo gets into a deadly game of chicken with Zaysen using a captured tank against the Colonel's Gunship Chopper. Rambo manages to destroy the chopper and kill Zaysen. While Percy collides with Tirek and Nick fires the turret, causing a huge explosion which kills Tirek, leaving his body in flames. While Glimmer seemingly kills Twilight but is shot by Judy before she can do the same to Spike. Bellwether, on the other hand, makes her escape. Tirek then returns alive in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Beyond", Afterwards, in " " Tirek then returns again in " " But then, Tirek is revealed to be the villains in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Braddock: Missing in Action III", where he has helped them in capturing some of the other heroes. Then in the final confrontation, he manages to snatch Hanah, but as he opens his mouth to siphon her magic, she then blasts a powerful blast of fire into his mouth. Which several burns his throat. As he then releases Hanah he manages to extinguish the flames and then tries to steal some of the other equines' magic, but when he opens his mouth, nothing happens! As he and the other villains are shocked to realize, he has lost his magic stealing capabilities. Then Lord Pyrannous then fires a blast of fire at Tirek, followed by the other dragons, as the former's tail and backside are set ablaze, as he tries to put it out but the flames are too intense, leaving him to flee as his still burning tail constantly burns his back. Then in " " Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragonheart", Tirek kidnaps Twilight and Hiccup. However, this action would scare the villains. While kidnapping Twilight was one thing. Kidnapping Hiccup was another, as they all knew what the consequences were for harming Hiccup, (since they all knew just how powerful a Night Fury was and how much Astrid Hofferson loved Hiccup) as they constantly warned him about the fury he was going to inflict on himself, Tirek refused to listen to them as he was set on getting his vengeance for sure this time. But then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragonheart: A New Beginning", Astrid, Stormfly, and Toothless faced off Tirek on their own, as Astrid engaged Tirek to a murderous Lightsaber duel, and while Tirek was able to contend with the young Viking Warrior, she proved to be far more superior than him. And when she disarmed him, she then states they were 2 important rules when it came to her and Hiccup. 1; you mess with Hiccup, you mess with her. 2; should you injure Hiccup in any way, then you'll face the Hofferson Wrath, and better hope The Gods are gonna have Mercy on their soul. At this point, Tirek finally realizes what the villains were implying when they said he was gonna face wrath like no other. As the angry Viking warrior stands before the barbarian, she then decides to give him a new kind of pain, one that symbolizes the pain he gave to everyone in the past. As she then burns out his eyes with her Lightsaber Axe, blinding him. Then after that adventure, Tirek's eyes healed but he is permanently blinded. As there are no cybernetic eyes in his size. Tirek would then make his last stand in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Show How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World", however, at this point the majority of the villains are fed up with Tirek's obsessive Lust for Power and arrogance. Seeing O'Diesel was correct all the time about why it was a bad idea of joining forces with him, as they constantly have to remind him he put himself in the mess he's in. But despite his blindness, he's still desperate to get his vengeance on the team. When , but at the same time The SpongeRaiders and some of their Friends from their universe arrive in the USS Missouri Battleship. Then using an anchor chain hard turn, they manage to turn all of the turrets on Tirek and open fire. As Tirek is pelted with Battleship rounds, knocking his concentration off. Which in turn leads everyone to aim their firearms, blasters, and any other projectile weapons on Tirek in a huge firing line as Toothless leads all Dragons to surround Tirek. Then General Dedrich and Thomas tell Tirek he is outmatched and outgunned. As this is his last chance to surrender while he can. Thomas then orders him to stand down, or they will be forced to end him. Tirek, (losing what's left of his sanity) refuses as he blindly blasts at the team, which leaves them no choice. Then upon Dedrich, Berdin, , , and Toothless' Order, everyone opens fire. As the SpongeRaiders continue a line of fire from Missouri. Tirek tries hard to fight back but is overwhelmed with all the bullets, blaster bolts, arrows, artillery rounds, and dragon fire thrown at him. As Missouri's firepower then blow his horns clean off his head. And slowly, Tirek is starting to grow weaker and weaker, as he then falls to his knees, as the team finds the evil monster is being destroyed, Toothless warms up one strong plasma blast as the SpongeRaiders load the most powerful round they have into the middle turret of the Battleship. Then on the order both Toothless and Missouri both fire at the same time. And when the round and plasma blast meet Tirek, a gigantic explosion erupts from the spot as a huge mushroom fire cloud then flies up from the spot. Then when the dust and fire clears, everyone looks and sees a huge crater. Then slowly approaching with caution, look down into it, and find there is no sign of Tirek. Meaning they finally destroyed him, for good. Personality Tirek is extremely power-hungry, oppressive, and brutal. He wants to have complete and utter dominion over all of Equestria, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal. However, he does not kill his enemies, preferring to leave them alive, but powerless, the better to oppress them, however, when someone really gets in his way too much, he will try to kill them. Tirek is also very quick to anger, and his wrath is absolutely terrifying to behold. Despite this, Tirek isn't purely a brute as he was patient enough to wait for a long time after escaping Tartarus, recovering just enough power to become able to launch an assault on ponies. He is also an expert manipulator who cannot be trusted. He was even able to persuade other villains, himself known as an expert master of puppets, into joining him, only to betray him and consume his power after gaining enough magic to do so. Despite this, he will sometimes keep his word, but only when he feels he's not really losing anything out of the deal. Tirek seems to be quite lucid at times as most of the time as he can't understand why most of the team would help villains he betrayed fight him. Or even why they help beings weaker than themselves. And often thinks he can be better than a Force Sensitive. Despite Tirek's low opinion on friendship and ponies, he conspired with Cozy Glow to get his revenge on the Mane Six. He even referred to Cozy Glow as his "little protégé". But despite all of this, Tirek is very arrogant at times as sometimes. As shown when he was faced with certain beings some examples, in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III", in the big battle sequence, Tirek charged Percy, whom was pushing the Trolley Fighters' Anti-Artillery cannon with Nick operating it, not realizing by doing so lead the 16in rounds to having a better effect on him. Which lead to his destruction, then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Trek Beyond" Appearance He is dark reddish skin, white hair, black fur, cloven hooves, and is somewhat bovine and babboonish in appearance. With Black eyes, with small yellow pupils. And a silver nose rise in his nose. Over the course of Tirek's appearances, his appearance gradually changes as he receives energy of any kind. He initially appears very frail, with muted colors and a hunched posture that leaves him roughly at the height of a normal pony. After absorbing the energy from energy crystals, he gains a more muscular physique, brighter colors, and a pair of curved horns. His later transformations exaggerate his form even further, becoming larger, brawnier, and with increasingly long and elaborate horns. But then after a murderous Lightsaber Duel with Astrid Hofferson, Tirek is permanently blinded when she burns out his eyes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Dragonheart: A New Beginning, ''then when they heal, they are now pale grey with pale yellow, with a healed scar on his face. And in most of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Show How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World ''he wears a visor over his eyes Skills and Abilities *'Energy Gain': In his first appearance, Tirek is shown to be able to consume the magic of ponies, removing their cutie mark in the process - he seems to literally suck this magic into his mouth. A pony drained this way is completely stripped of all magic. Tirek adds the stolen magic to his own, increasing his size and power. The more magic he drains, the bigger and more powerful he becomes. After devouring enough unicorn magic, he becomes able to strip Earth and Pegasi ponies of their innate magic as well. At very high levels of power, he becomes able to strip even an Alicorn or a draconequus of all magic. If Tirek drains the magic of every single pony in Equestria, he effectively becomes its ruler, able to single-handedly control all the aspects of the land that ponies normally regulate collectively. But following a battle in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Braddock: Missing in Action III" with Lord Pyrannous and Hanah Streaker, he has lost his ability to magic drain but gains his powers by eating energy crystals (which can give him more stronger powers than what equines' magic could) *'Immense Strength': At high levels of power, Tirek displays an enormous degree of super strength. He is able to lift and throw chunks of the earth bigger than himself and smash the ground to create a fearsome shock wave. Presumably, his physical power depends on the amount of power from green energy crystals he has consumed. *'Demonic Magic': Tirek displays a degree of magical power consistent with the amount of magic he has consumed. At low levels of power, he is only able to fire a weak, paltry blast. After consuming enough magic he becomes almost unstoppable. He has displayed enormously powerful energy projection in the form of blasts and beams, the ability to create magical shields, high-level telekinesis, high-level magical entrapment, the ability to create portals, and more. His magic seems to be affiliated with fire. The way he casts spells is unique to him: instead of emitting magic directly from his horns, he instead forms a ball of infernal energy in the empty space between his two horns. *'Durability': Tirek's durability seems to be immense as he survived the magical equivalent of a nuke and even managed to ram himself through an entire mountain without seeming to injure himself. Tirek almost never shows any sign of feeling pain and never seems to be injured at all. *'Flight': He is capable of wingless flight, which would be consistent with him getting power from Red Energy Crystals. *'Physical fighting:' While not preferred, Tirek ''does show some skills in physical combat. As he can fight beings that are the same size with him at high skill, but sometimes may give himself too much gratitude which can lead to him losing the fight. And sometimes, he can be very skilled with melee weapons like a quarter-staff or a sword. *'Weaknesses: '''Despite the fact, Tirek is one of the most powerful villains our heroes have faced, Tirek does have some weaknesses: **'Vulnerability to Firearms, Blasters, Cannon, and Dragon Fire:' In " ", it's shown that firearms and laser bolts from blasters ''can inflict pain on him and in " ", it's also revealed the Night Fury plasmablasts can scar him badly **'Anger:' List of Appearances Trivia *Tirek will become the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Hiatt Grey's engines, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana's enemy in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom. *Tirek will then encounter The League of Ed-Venturers, Team Chugger, Stuingtion's Engines, and their friends in *In a running gag, the majority of our heroes call Tirek a "Monkey Horse," much to his hatred. *Tirek then guest stars in numerous projects. Gallery 180px-FIENDship_is_Magic_issue_2_Young_Tirek.png|Younger Tirek Hooded_tirek_confused_by_jeatz_axl-d7j54b8.png|Weaker Tirek in his hood Large.png|Tirek's standard form Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Princes Category:Traitors Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Barbarians Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Centaurs Category:Primates Category:Horses Category:Hybrids Category:Equines Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thieves Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Family Murderers Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:God Wannabe Category:Hypocrites Category:Idiots Category:Arrogant characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Durable characters